


Want To Be Wanted

by transfixme_quite



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel runs into an unexpected person in the hallways of the compound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To Be Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Sebastian Shaw comes to tear up the compound.

Angel heard unusual shuffling as she made her way down the hallway of the vast CIA compound where she and several other “special and talented” people were waiting for further direction. She stopped short, holding her breath cautiously, looking around to find the source of the noise. Another suspicious sound made her gasp, and she hurled herself toward the wall, pressing tight to it for unreliable safety. A figure rounded the corner in the dark, and Angel squinted.

"Erik?" Angel said as she recognized the height, the hair, the jacket, the staggering swagger, that smirk. "What are you doing back, I thought you were out recruiting with Charles?"

"Taking a little break." Erik crooned, checking his fingernails nonchalantly as he made his way closer to her. No further explanation was given, and Angel found herself craning her neck more severely by the moment the closer he got to her. Erik placed a hand on the wall beside Angel's head and moved in close. Too close. Angel's heart began to race, not knowing how to respond, or if this was even appropriate. She was not inexperienced by any means, but this whole situation was strange and unusual, even for her, and there were a whole new set of rules here.

"How long are you here for?" She asked, turning her head slightly, eyes darting around looking for... Well, she didn't know what for exactly. She looked back into Erik's blue eyes and got lost momentarily. His smirk grew cockier as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, his other hand finding her thigh, pushing his hand under her short skirt to savor the smooth skin with his fingertips. Angel moaned into the kiss, raising her leg slightly to wrap it around his, and he smiled against her face.

"Long enough for you to give in." He said, thumb caressing her skin. He pulled back and...

"Erik?" Angel looked into his eyes again, which were flickering with different colors. “Your eyes...” If she could have pulled back, she would have.

"Fuck." He said and turned away quickly. He walked a few steps away, his body showing defeat. "I can't do anything right." His voice quivered in an unnatural way, sounding almost feminine. Angel cautiously walked up to Erik, placing her hand on his shoulder and turning him around to face her.

"...Raven?" Angel said, and as if a switch had been turned off, Erik's body dissolved into Raven's human form swiftly. "Oh, God I should have known, I should have known."

“I’m sorry Angel, I didn’t think... I just wanted to.... I’m so sorry....” Raven said, her voice catching in her throat. “I shouldn’t have, it was wrong... on so many levels. It’s just... I’ve seen the way you look at Erik. I wanted to know what it was like to be looked at like that.”

“Raven...” Angel stepped closer to the woman before her who was near tears, and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. “You belong somewhere where people will appreciate you for you. I’m not entirely convinced this is the place, but you’re definitely among like kind. You’ll fall into place when the time is right.”

“I just wanted to be wanted, if only for a moment. By someone who knows what it’s like to want.” Raven slowly looked up at Angel, and their eyes locked. Angel smiled softly and nodded, gently stroking Raven’s cheek, then kissed her full lips gently.

“Want means more when it’s genuine. You shouldn’t have to trick anyone into wanting you. Even this gorgeous form is a trick.” Angel twirled a lock of Raven’s blonde hair around her finger, demonstrating her point. “You’ll know when it’s real, and when that comes, you’ll never settle for a substitute again.” Angel smiled softly, and Raven returned the smile with a nod. Angel wiped a tear rolling down Raven’s face, and kissed her on the cheek where it fell. She took Raven’s hand and led her out of the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this almost a year ago and recently rediscovered it. I edited it and finished it, and here it is. =)


End file.
